Peace Offering
by Rainha of Pandemonium
Summary: Cosmos surrenders to Chaos, but an offering must be made to secure the peace the warriors of harmony most desperately desire. Little do they know this offering will be one of their own warriors made a slave and forced to obey the warriors of discord every beck and call. Rated T for now.


**Peace Offering**

**Chapter: 1**

"My lord, Chaos," Garland addressed approaching the large throne sitting amidst the hellish backdrop.

"What is it?" the god questioned in a demanding tone as he rested his face against his clawed hand.

"Cosmos has surrendered. The warriors of harmony are giving up the fight," Garland revealed as the god of discord's blood-red eyes widened slightly in mild surprise.

"Surrendered has she? This is a surprise…even for her," Chaos spoke lowly as his tail tapped lightly against the side of his throne.

"Could this be a trap, my lord?" Garland questioned as the god shook his head.

"No…deceitful tactics are not in her nature, nor are they in the nature of her warriors," Chaos replied.

"And _that _is precisely why they have lost this war," Garland commented as the god chuckled darkly.

"Go and alert the rest of the warriors of chaos. We will meet the light warriors and their fallen goddess at their sanctuary," Chaos ordered as Garland bowed loyally and exited the chaos throne room.

"_Was it too much for you, Cosmos? A goddess of peace has no place in a war,"_ Chaos thought reclining in his throne.

…

"…it's all over…," Zidane muttered hopelessly as the warriors of harmony sat in the pure, cold waters that surrounded Cosmos's throne.

"They will be here soon," Squall commented standing a short distance away from the majority of the group with Tidus and Cloud.

The Warrior of Light stood close to Cosmos who sat quietly on her throne. Terra sat on the ground with her arm protectively around Luneth's small shoulders. Normally, he would have been insulted at being treated like a small, helpless child, but now he rather reveled in the female warrior's comfort.

Laguna stood with Kain and Cecil. Firion stood alone with his head hung in defeat. Tifa, Lightning, Yuna, Prishe, and Shantotto made up another small group, as did Bartz and Zidane.

"They will kill us when they come," Firion commented quietly before walking up to Cosmos's throne.

"We should not have surrendered. The result will be the same. If we are going to die, we should die fighting," Firion stated almost pleadingly as the goddess simply smiled warmly as if to assure the young warrior everything would be alright.

"They're coming!" Tidus exclaimed standing on a smooth pale stone jutting up out of the water and pointing towards the horizon which steadily grew more dark and dreary with the approaching forces of chaos.

"Already? We just surrendered…," Cecil commented as Laguna scratched his head and peered out at the approaching figures of darkness.

"Word travels fast, I guess," Laguna commented folding his arms.

"Ready your weapons!" Squall shouted suddenly as a gust of wind erupted with a swirl of black feathers.

"Such an impatient boy," a woman purred stilling the SEED's assault with just her purple taloned hand. Squall slowly glanced up and glared.

"Ultimecia…," Squall growled as another form appeared along with several others.

"ZAPPO!" a crazed voice erupted while blasting lightning magic at the warriors. Terra jumped in front of the bolts and deflected the spell. The lunatic clown smiled staring down madly at the petite girl.

"Aha! My sweet little killing machine has returned to me at last!" Kefka commented floating gracefully in the air.

"And here I thought these kids had surrendered," a voice added tiredly as the form of Jecht appeared alongside Gabranth, Sephiroth and the Cloud of Darkness.

"Old man…," Tidus growled acknowledging his father as Jecht smirked. Sephiroth smiled at Cloud who grimaced, and Gabranth glanced at Vaan who said nothing.

"So…we meet again…," the Cloud of Darkness drolled glancing at Laguna hunched over his cramping leg.

"O-Ouch-G-Good to see you too, y-your ladyship-ness! Ahahaha-leg cramp!"

"Could we please get this over with? I was right in the middle of my evening rehearsal," Kuja grouched appearing along with Golbez and Exdeath.

"Do not worry…they will soon be returned to the void," Exdeath replied to Kuja as Garland and the Emperor finally appeared.

"Brother!" Cecil called pleadingly from the warrior's of harmony as Golbez turned his head slightly but did not respond.

"No one is to touch them until the god of chaos has spoken," Garland ordered as the sky suddenly turned black and streaks of flame struck across it as the god of disorder appeared in a whirlwind of flame.

His large demonic wings beat softly and silently against the hot air as he looked down over the warriors of harmony and then to Cosmos, herself, who still sat silently on her throne.

"Cosmos…," he addressed lowly as their eyes met.

"Chaos…," she answered back blinking slowly.

"Is it true you have surrendered?" he questioned as she nodded vaguely.

"And why should we accept this surrender? The war has raged on for centuries," Chaos spoke as the goddess slowly rose from her throne.

"And that is exactly the reason why. This war has been fought for too long with no outcome. It is time…we ended it," Cosmos replied as Kefka suddenly busted out in hysterical laughter.

"YES! YES! END IT! KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL!" Kefka shouted continuing to laugh and sputter nonsense.

"It is such a noble act for a goddess putting an end to the war herself, but do you expect us to walk away and allow your warriors to live without getting anything in return?" the Emperor questioned ignoring Kefka's ranting in the background.

"I told you they would not let us live," Firion whispered glaring at his nemesis.

"Traditionally peace agreements are accepted with an offering from the surrendering side," Ultimecia added smiling seductively as she paced in front of the Cosmos warriors before pausing in front of the Onion Knight.

"What about this little one? He would make an excellent sacrifice for the witching hour," Ultimecia purred eyeing the small warrior dangerously as Luneth expressed no fear.

"No! You can't have him!" Vaan shouted stepping up to the witch whose crimson smile widened.

"Oh? But a sacrifice must be made. What of you, young man?" Ultimecia questioned freezing Vaan's body with her time magic as she skimmed her fingers down his cheek.

"No one is being sacrificed," Squall growled pointing his gun blade at the sorceress.

"No… but we will take one of you all the same…or you will all be returned to the void," the Cloud of Darkness spoke as her serpents hissed and snapped at the air around her.

"Take one of us? Why?" Tidus questioned as Jecht stuck his sword in the ground and popped his neck.

"An offering like the witch said, kid," the old blitz ball player said.

"An offering for peace…a tradition amongst warriors since ancient times," Golbez spoke looking towards Cecil who had a determined look on his face.

"If an offering is made, the war will end and we keep our lives…is this so, brother?" Cecil questioned as Golbez nodded reassuringly.

"Then I offer myself on behalf of the warriors of harmony," Cecil stated stepping forward as the rest of the soldiers of light gasped in dismay and refusal.

"The choice is not yours to make," Garland interjected as Cecil frowned.

"Then who do you choose?" Squall questioned annoyed still pointing his gun blade at the time witch.

"What about the girl? I could use a new servant to brush my hair out in the evenings," Ultimecia commented chuckling darkly as all the female members of Cosmos visibly tensed.

"Which girl?" Zidane questioned feeling uneasy about losing any of the women. There wasn't enough of them as it was.

"_Terra_," the Emperor clarified stepping forward next to the witch. Terra backed up in fear as the ruthless ruler smirked at her and extended his hand. Kefka started going off in the background once more laughing crazed with joy at having his little esper girl of destruction back under his thumb once again to wreak mindless havoc.

"Over our dead bodies," Lightning growled stepping between the two threateningly gripping her gun blade as the Onion Knight, Yuna, and Tifa stood defensively alongside her.

"Back off or you'll have to go through us," Tifa added raising her fists into a fighting stance.

"W-Wait…," a small voice spoke up from behind the light warriors causing them to turn around slowly.

"Terra?" Luneth questioned softly as Terra nodded reassuringly at the small knight.

"If I go…will we not have to fight anymore?" Terra questioned as the Emperor nodded and smiled once more.

"_That _is a promise, my lady," the Emperor replied as Terra stepped forward away from the warriors of harmony.

"Then I will go," she concluded as the Cosmos warriors all voiced their disapproval.

"Wait! Why do you want Terra?! What will you do with her?!" Tidus questioned angrily.

"That is OUR business now, beach boy," Kefka replied.

"Cosmos stop her! Don't let them take her!" Luneth exclaimed running up to the throne as the goddess glanced slowly at the esperskin.

"Is this truly your decision, Terra?" Cosmos questioned passively as the girl nodded her head in acceptance.

"Y-Yes."

"Then there is nothing I or any of us can do," Cosmos concluded as the warriors of harmony looked disbelievingly at her.

"But Cosmos surely there is something we can do?" Yuna pleaded as the goddess shook her head in silence.

"Then it is agreed, Cosmos. The war is over," Chaos said disappearing in a cloud of darkness and flame along with the warriors of discord and Terra.

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
